Kage
Kage is a CAW superstar hired to the Raw brand of New-WWE. Like several other New-WWE superstars, Kage is a SMF forum troll. He was a New-WWE mainstay from Season 1 to Season 7, before exiting the fed's main roster and opting to instead compete in Vivianverse developmental leagues such as DCO to help up-and-coming talent hone their craft. In Season 10, he would become the latest in a long line of New-WWE alumni to return to the company, following in the footsteps of The Wingmaster, Connor Wine, Chris Johansen, and Tia Red. Kage is a former Smackdown Tag Team Champions with El Hondero. New-WWE E-Fed Kage debuted halfway through the New-WWE e-fed's run as a grey recolor of Kane, which was what his original creator intended for him to look like. He was fairly dominant, winning the Royal Rumble match and main eventing several CPVs. Things took a turn for the worst when he was drafted to the iMPACT/Nitro brand, where Danny Jackpot forced a new gimmick upon him: an aging hobo jobber. Kage remained on iMPACT/Nitro till the end of the e-fed, and never won another match. His losses include a clean loss to a microphone. New-WWE Raw When the CAW adaptation of New-WWE began, Kage re-debuted under the name Erik Kage, and appeared as a ninja (another version of the Kage CAW as created by the actual SMF forum member Kage). He was fairly unsuccessful on Raw, and was only there for a few episodes before the ECW brand started up, and he was shipped there. During this period of time, he dropped Erik from his name, once again becoming just Kage. New-WWE ECW Kage's bad luck continued on ECW, where he failed to win match after match. After suffering a loss to arch-nemesis Dylan Connell, Kage revealed that he was tired of hiding behind a ninja mask and exhasperated with losing all the time; he then announced that he was ditching the ninja outfit and showing his "true self". And he did just that the Royal Rumble; he debuted his new look.....a blonde, flamboyant, almost homosexual looking young man. Strangely enough, his new look actually sparked a rebirth of Kage's career. He began picking up wins and was even named number one contender for the United States Championship (though he ended up losing his shot against champion Javori Smart at No Way Out). New-WWE Smackdown Kage was traded to Smackdown in a 12-man tri-branded trade. In one of his initial appearances on Smackdown, Kage made it clear that he was continuing his pursuit of the United States Championship....by assaulting Javori Smart with the aid of Chris Jericho and a steel chair. Later, it was confirmed that Kage would take part in a Fatal Four Way match at WrestleMania IV with the United States Championship on the line. The match ended up being won by Jericho. Return to Raw Kage was drafted to Raw on December 24th, 2009. He entered the Raw King of the Ring 2010 tournament and defeated Matt Hardy in round one, but ended up losing to Christian in the second round. Kage continued his pursuit of the United States Championship, but was unable to capture the gold from El Jefe. Kage assisted Dylan Connell's efforts to get the better of El Jefe and The Miz, but the duo were unsuccessful for the most part. Eventually Dylan kicked Kage to the curb and formed a new group, The Ninth Clique. Kage soon formed a partnership with Raw newcomer Brent Harvanator. After failing to capture the New-WWE World Tag Team Championship, the duo engaged in a brief feud with The Ninth Clique, turning Face in the process. He and Harvanator later earned the right to face The Ninth Clique for the World Tag Team Championship at WrestleMania V in a 3-on-2 handicap match, with all three members of the Clique defending the title. Return to Smackdown Kage was drafted to the Smackdown brand as a result of the Season 3 draft. While he would fall to the likes of Caylen Rogers and Dorf Liggleton in his first few weeks, Kage's luck turned around when he was made a nominee for the Intercontinental Championship poll at Cyber Sunday 2. Kage shockingly won the poll, earning him a shot at then-Intercontinental Champion Caylen Rogers. With the help of an interference from Javori Smart, Kage was able to hit Rogers with the Pretty Knockout Blow, earning him the win and Intercontinental Championship. He later lost the title to Dolph Ziggler. Kage struggled to keep his spot for the next couple of months, until being released on August 22nd, 2010. Return to New-WWE Kage was officially rehired to Smackdown on September 18th, 2010. At Survivor Series 7 Kage and El Hondero defeated Breezango to become the New Smackdown Tag Team Champions. At New-WWE TLC 8, Kage and El Hondero lost the belts to American Alpha. Finishers *Pretty Knockout Blow (Spinning thrust kick to the side of the head) *Modified Facebuster *Springboard Moonsault into a reverse DDT Title History *New-WWE ** 1x Intercontinental Championship ** 1x United States Championship ** 1x Smackdown Tag Team Champion (w/ El Hondero) *DCO ** 1x DCO Television Championship Entrance Themes * "Bet On It" by Zac Efron * "Single" by Natasha Bedingfield * "Big Red Machine" by The Eastsidaz * "What Love Is (House Remix)" by Scooter and Lavelle (Current New-WWE Theme) Category:New-WWE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Raw Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:DCO (Vivianverse)